


Call Me Raylan

by thornfield_girl



Series: Ava and Boyd's Fun With Role Play [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, Genderplay, Pegging, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava wants to try something brand new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Raylan

The package arrives when Ava's home by herself, and she's relieved about that. She wants a little time to get used to it on her own before she'll feel ready to try to talk Boyd into this. She's pretty sure he'll do it, he'll do just about anything for her, she knows. But this might be a lot to ask. 

She pulls it out of the box and holds it up in front of her, then slides the straps around her hips and thighs. She looks down at the effect, and laughs with something like glee, but with something else in there too. She's fascinated by it. 

She crawls onto the bed on all fours, cants her hips forward a few times and imagines him there underneath her. She grins and can already feel herself getting wet, just thinking about it. 

She takes it off and slides it back into its box. She hopes it won't take Boyd long to come around on this, because she really wants it. Bad.

"You want to do what to me, now?" Boyd says, staring at her over the fried chicken she made special because she knows it's his favorite. 

"Well, honey, I let you do it to me that one time. Fair's fair."

Boyd blinks a few times and says, "Well yes, baby, but those things ain't got no nerve endings. So I don't know what you think you're even gonna get out of this anyway."

"Boyd Crowder, if you're too scared to do this, you go on ahead and say so now. Don't you try to weasel out by makin' me feel silly. I think I'll get plenty out of it, don't you worry about that."

He looks up uncomfortably from under furrowed brows, like he's thinking about it. Then he says, "Alright. If you want to, go ahead and order something. Whatever makes you happy, darlin'."

She smiles real big, because she never expected him to agree so easily. "I already ordered it, Boyd. It came today."

He looks at her like he's been caught out, for a second, then laughs softly. "I guess you do know what you want." He shrugs. "I ain't scared, Ava. I'm up for anything, you know that." 

"I do," she says, then sips at her glass of wine. 

They finish dinner, Boyd drinking a little more than normal. After a bit, they head into the bedroom, stripping each other down slowly. When her clothes are all off, Ava strolls over to the closet and pulls out the box. 

"Turn around, honey," she says, and Boyd does. She slips into the contraption, pulls it snug, then says, "Now get on the bed, on all fours, but don't look at me yet."

Boyd obeys, and she can see the sides of his face pulling back in a grin. Ava takes out the bottle of lube they keep in the side table, that they haven't touched since the time Boyd tried this on her (with mixed results). 

She pours some over her fingers and rubs them over his asshole, teasing it like he'd done to her. She remembers liking this part, and all of it until he pushed in, and then it was uncomfortable, and not very enjoyable. She's been promising to try again, but she's pretty sure that she'll be more willing once she sees him take it, once he knows how it feels.

They'd done it face to face that time, but she feels a little self conscious about him looking at her with a dick strapped to her. At least this first time, she wants him facing away. 

She does all the things she remembers him doing, and the things she read about when she first started thinking about this, and finally - after what seems like a long time - he says, "Honey. I think you can go on ahead."

She knows he was playing with himself the whole time she was trying to get him ready. She's so excited about doing this, can hardly believe he's letting her. She coats her plastic dick with lube and positions herself at his asshole. 

"Are you sure you're ready, honey?" she asks.

"Yes," he whispers, so she starts to push in slowly. To her shock, he pushes back against her, and lets it sink in to the hilt. 

She starts moving a little, thrusting in this unfamiliar way, and he shifts, then reaches back to adjust the angle at which she's entered him. 

"You can go harder, baby," he says, his voice soft and almost slurred. She thrusts in harder, and they go at that pace for awhile as he pumps his own cock. 

It's hard to wrap her head around how okay he seems with this, how comfortable, and she's casting her mind back to try to remember the women he'd bring around when she was with Bowman. Who did he let do this to him before? She's not sure she wants to know, but she can't stop wondering. 

He's groaning, and stroking himself faster, and what she can see of his face is slack, his eyes closed, his head moving minutely back and forth. She thrusts in harder, and he gasps out, "Fuck, Raylan."

She goes utterly still for a moment, then hears him mutter, "Shit. I'm so sorry, Ava."

She draws a breath in through her teeth and says in a low, husky voice, "Who you calling Ava, son? This feel like Ava to you?" She thrusts in hard on the last word, and he gasps. 

"Ava-"

"Nooooooo," she says, drawing the word out long and raspy. "It's Raylan. Raylan Givens," she says, ending softly, drawling the name just like Boyd does. He lets out a helpless little sound, a whimper on the end of an exhale. She's moving in and out of him, closing her eyes now, grinning uncontrollably.

She leans forward, supporting herself on his back, and whispers, "What are we gonna do next time, Boyd?"

Boyd is shaking his head, and she understands he doesn't want to do this, but he's also still rubbing his dick, and she knows he likes it. 

"Yes, baby," she says, "Tell me what we're gonna do. And say my name. If you don't, I'll stop. I'll go, and you can get yourself off."

"No," he gasps, "don't stop. I'll- I'll tell you. Next time, R-Raylan. Next time, you're gonna suck my dick first, before we do anything else."

"Am I good at that, Boyd? Tell me."

"You're so good, Raylan. The best." That stings a little bit, Ava can't deny. "I love it when you... an' then it'll be my turn. I'll suck you off so good, you'll forget all about... uh..."

"Stacey Jenkins," Ava puts in, casting her mind back to all the girlfriends of Raylan she was jealous of. Stacey was the biggest bitch of all of them.

"That's right. Stacey. She ain't nothing, baby. Not compared to me."

Ava is frowning a little now. As hot as this is, she has to wonder exactly what happened between those two men, how deep it went. This is not what she was expecting. Still, she keeps going, and says encouragingly, "That's right. You're the best."

She can feel him trembling, and then his body is shaking jerkily, and she knows he's coming. He groans out, "Love you, baby," and she _thinks_ it's for her. 

She's turned on, but hasn't gotten off. She pulls him by the shoulder and pushes him over, then tears off the apparatus and moves up to lower her cunt over his face. He takes her by the hips and sucks her clit, driving his tongue up into her until she comes. 

He pulls her down immediately after and holds her face in his hands. "Ava," he says, "I know who you are. I knew the whole time. I never forgot you. Okay?" He kisses her soundly, then pulls back and says, "It was you I said I loved. I promise you that."

She's quiet for a moment, lets him draw her down onto his chest. Finally, she says, "Alright, honey. I believe you. You gotta tell me, though. Is this something in your head, or something that happened?"

"Oh Ava," he sighs, "it hardly matters anymore."

"Matters to me, Boyd. I think I know, anyway. That's gotta be why you boys can't seem to leave each other the hell alone."

"Yeah, maybe," Boyd says, sounding resigned.

"You and Raylan did this for awhile?"

"This... only a few times. Other stuff, I guess since we were fifteen or so, 'til I left town. I- I had some feelings for him, I won't lie to you about that. If you asked him, he'd probably lie, but he felt the same. About that, I have not one doubt."

"Oh, honey," she says sympathetically, thinking of the mess between them now, "that's awful."

"It's long since over, and it don't matter, darlin'," he replies. "I got you, and that's all I care about. You can fuck my ass anytime you like, by the way. You seem to have a knack for it."

"Will you still call me Raylan?" she asks, not really sure what she wants the answer to be.

"I'll call you whatever you want, baby," he says. "I'll call you Arlo, for all I care, it's still you."

"That really won't be necessary," she says, shuddering. She kisses him and lays her head back on his shoulder. "I love you, Boyd."

"I love you too, Raylan," he says, but he's not able to keep the laughter out of his voice. She reaches up to smack the side of his head, then smiles and closes her eyes. She falls asleep imagining those two beautiful boys, lost to time now, being beautiful together, and she holds her man a little tighter as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
